Fallen
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. You may end up with an angel on your doorstep and all the problems that follow.
1. Chapter 1

QE:Yay. I've finally started putting this up. *Dances*

E.S.P:Yeah some basic knowledge of Final Fantasy VII:Advent Children and Crisis Core may be helpful.

QE:If there is any mistakes please tell me and we will try and sort it out.

E.S.P:We own nothing.

* * *

Leon stifled a yawn as he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning. The only people in the library were a couple of hung over students and the resident self confessed geek squad. Surprisingly his brother wasn't in to 'cheer up' his morning. Then again.

"Sora Leonhart what the hell are you up to?" Leon asked without turning around.

There was a meep. "SQUALL." He didn't have chance to hug his brother as Leon lifted his foot to connect with the younger's crotch.

He turned to look at Sora rolling around on the floor. "It's Leon."

"Hi Leon." Sora's 'girlfriend' stood in front of him smiling. She brushed her red hair behind her ear and handed him a pink box from the local deli and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Kairi." He smiled a little for her and ignored his brother on the floor who was groaning in pain.

Kairi eyed her 'boyfriend' and rolled them. "I told him so."

"You two going out yet?"

"Nope." She smiled. "Still 'just friends'."

"Make out hour is for another five minutes." Leon huffed leaning against the counter again. Make out hour was an unofficial thing a hyper active loony put into place from nine to ten. He had to give in it was that or all out hell.

Sora finally lifted himself off the floor. "Why?" He asked giving his older brother huge blue eyes also called puppy dog eyes. They work on people with hearts. Which Leon apparently lacked.

He just glared at him. "Go away."

Kairi huffed.

She had him well trained already. "Let's go." Sora jumped straight over the counter. "Wish us luck." He was back to smiling like nothing cruel or mean had happened.

"What for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Vexen mock test. We fail that we fail the year." Kairi said matter of fact.

Leon huffed. He knew full well that his 'baby' brother had not revised.

"Ok. We are going?" Sora said before slowly backing up and running.

Kairi laughed and followed. "See you at lunch."

The library fell back into its unrestful silence.

(::)

_He ran as fast as he could. Unable to take off as blood still oozed from the wounds crisscrossing his fluffy white wings. His stomach tried to gag. The stench of blood made him feel ill but he couldn't stop. He was being hunted, by a demon? He didn't know but he knew if he stayed still for too long he wouldn't exist for much longer. Catching his reflection he saw red mixed in with his hay straw hair. He pushed onwards ignoring the protests his body was screaming at him. 'I can't die here.' Was all that ran through his head. _

_The fire had got out of hand. Or something was controlling it. It had cut him up, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to face whatever was there._

"_Show yourself." He called out with uncharacteristic harshness._

_A new smell assaulted his nose. Scorched flesh._

_He clutched desperately for his weapon long been thrown out of his reach._

_He felt an arm wrap itself around his throat applying too much pressure. He was sure his head was going to pop off. Instantly he started fighting back. Kicking and twisting. His vision blurring and darkening. Lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. He was thrown to the floor with a huge force and his head held in place. A pair of hands reached for his wings and pulled at their base. The pain was unbearable and he blacked out in desperation to end the pain._

_(::)_

Leon sighed locking up for the night. It wasn't that he was fed up, he loved the library and the countless nutcase students and customers who walk through its doors, it was...more... "I'm hollow." He sighed leaning against the door of the library. Not that he wanted to fall in love again. That had serious repercussions he never wanted to experience again. He just...he wanted what Sora had. He banged his head against the stone wall. Why should he be jealous of his younger brother?

Turning around he walked home. He prayed that he would not see a fire truck or police car. Sora had a tendency to set alight to stuff without meaning to.

They house was only a street across.

So far so lucky.

They were throwing a party because Vexen was ill. From what he could gather but no one was really going to tell him. Everyone was there and by everyone he meant four people. Sora and Kairi along with their long time friend, and the only one who hasn't yet set fire to the kitchen, Riku and his and Sora's cousin removed an ungodly amount of times, Xion.

"Shouldn't you all be studying?" He asked, full well knowing the answer.

"But we don't have Vexen for two whole days." Sora moaned.

"And you wonder why you get crappy grades." Riku mumbled before returning his attention to sewing up Xion's favourite pink and sparkly top. It had something to do with an incident against Kairi's friend Olette and Riku, he only knew that much because it had taken three of them to pin her down.

"Only 'cause you and Xion are always practicing science." Sora shot back.

Xion grinned, stirring Kairi's random concoction. Kairi could cook, very well, when she wasn't left to add random food substances together. No one really trusted anything she made. "It's why we are A star students in Biology."

Everyone groaned except Riku.

Leon plonked himself down on the sofa. He wasn't going to get involved. They had everything covered which was usual for them lot.

He watched as Riku started to fiddle with his silvery hair in an attempt to say something.

"Yeah. You can stay here tonight. Everybody else does." He closed his eyes and listened as chaos erupted. He was happy that his extended family got on so well.

"Ow. Riku that hurt." Sora whined.

"Yeah that was the point."

Someone's phone when off cutting through the chaos that was his mini family. They all looked at Xion.

"Hello? Beautiful goddess speaking." Xion giggled. "Hi Roxy long time no talk." Leon was slightly amazed at her multitasking ability. "What? Hold on. Riku can you?" Xion legged it out of the room.

"That was weird." Kairi said slightly shocked. It was habit for Xion to answer a call in the middle of a room then tell everyone what is going on for they input. People only every called her because they had a problem, and she had had her fair share of problems. No one ever pried because she had been hurt a lot. She was covered in cuts and bruises when she arrived at his doorstep only a year ago.

(::)

_The Commander walked into the inner sanctuary with his black hood pulled fully up and his wings folded neatly against his back. He had to be presentable. Only the elders, Commanders, Generals and Convict for the ultimate punishment could get past the guards._

_ In front of him was the highest held elder. She wore the purest of white, wearing a dress that looked like it was made of untouched snowflakes, her blonde hair had to have been weaved from silk and her wings must have been the fluffiest down._

_ He knew she knew he was there but she never looked up from her drawing. Her crystal blue eyes were fixated on paper._

_ "Who this time Commander Strife?" She asked. Her voice rang like a bell. If he wasn't so stressed he would have joked an angel somewhere must have got its wings._

_ "Cadet Cloud Strife."_

_ She looked up in shock."Your brother?"_

_ He nodded._

_ "Oh Roxas." She said sadly._

_ "Miss, Miss, Miss." A black spiky haired male ran in trying to pull his hood up over his chaotic hair. He sounded remarkable like a puppy dog._

_ "Yes General Fair?" She asked calmly. She was one of the few who didn't get annoyed at his energy and behaviour when not worked. She enjoyed the humour it brought in the otherwise dull hall. Oh how she missed the other two._

_ "Is it true Cloud is missing?" He asked concerned._

_ "Yes." Roxas said quietly turning away."But research has shown he may be on Earth."_

_ "But an angel on Earth without a link to here is good as..." He faltered._

_ "I know Zack." Fear was present in the normally stoic Commander's voice. "Elder I request permission to contact a demon on Earth."_

_ She blinked twice. "Truly why?"_

_ "She is a friend of mine from my past life and she has spent much time on Earth. Plus they are the opposite to us so he may have been drawn to her." Roxas said matter of fact._

_ "Can I do a sweep on my own?" Zack asked. Giving Her the full blown puppy dog eyes._

_ "I would have said yes anyway." She laughed. "But before you go Zack summon the rest of the commanders and generals."_

_ They both bowed. Zack left as fast as he could._

_ "Roxas. Who is it who keeps doing this?" She asked concerned._

_ "I don't know. But there is inconsistence in his reports."_

_ She nodded but she didn't understand._

_(::)_

"So it's going to be a long night?" Sora asked.

Xion nodded.

"How does he know he would be here?" Riku asked.

"He doesn't it's a guess." Xion said giving a sympathy look towards her boyfriend.

"Ok. Me and Leon have sorted it." Kairi exclaimed, pointing towards the map on the table. It was coloured in four colours. "Sora takes the south, Riku west, Xion East and Leon north. I'm center control." No one argued with her not even Xion, another girl. No one ever did.

Xion piped up. "Everyone remembers the description?"

Everyone nodded and went quickly.

Leon shuddered as the cold air hit him. Wrapping up tighter in his coat. "Stupid friend of Xion's stupid brother." He grumbled to himself. Walking as far as he could go.

He had been looking around for two hours and still nothing.

"Nope sorry." He sighed. Xion mumbled something on the other end of the phone. "I'll call if I find anything."

"OK. Kairi thinks we should keep looking for an hour then head back." She mumbled.

"Xion. What do you think?" He was worried because her voice was distant and empty.

"We have to find him." She said forcefully and holding back her tears. "We have to find him."

"Then use that energy." Why was he given leadership skills but not any social ones?

"OK. Good luck." A more determined Xion answered.

He sighed as she hung up. Looking down he saw a pool of blood. "Follow the blood red road." He mumbled to himself. "Hello." He called into the alley. "Anyone need help?"

A box was moved in the darkness.

Leon walked forwards and moved said box. Underneath a body covered in blood. It was a live but only just. He placed his finger on a pulse. It was weak and difficult to find. "Stay with me." Leon striped off his coat and wrapped it around the body's lithe body. Grabbing his phone he rang Kairi.

(::)

Cloud's eyes fluttered open. His body was sore beyond belief. He knew he wasn't in his room or the barracks. The room was a pale orange colour littered with shelves of books and models across the wall. Shifting his weight he tested his limbs. He surrendered to fear when he realised he no longer had wings. Throwing the covers off he noted he was covered in neatly wrapped bandages.

To do what? Torture him more. Why hadn't they just healed him? He moved with precision and accuracy his injured body would allow. He sneaked out the room and headed down the corridor.

"Morning."

Cloud jumped and faced his attacker. His was taller but only but an inch or two. With shoulder length brown hair and stormy blue eyes. In his hands was a tray of food and orange juice.

"If you move to much you will open up some wounds." The attacker pointed into the room he just got out of.

He followed nervously. At any moment he could do more damage.

"Sit." He pointed to the bed.

Cloud sat not once taking his eyes off him.

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "I'm Leon. Sora is my younger brother and he's going to be here all morning." He put the tray down next to him. "Xion is trying to get a hold of your brother." That made Cloud calm down. They weren't going to kill him they were going to use him for ransom.

"Thank you."

Leon faltered. He didn't except Cloud to have such a beautiful voice. "If you need anything there are four lunatic running around here. Even if they are suppose to be going to school."

"Yeah, yeah." Riku muttered walking by the door.

Cloud nodded. Unsure of everything. They should be making sure he was stationary so they can keep him safe...ish so they use him later.

"Xion and Kairi are going shopping later so you can go with them." Leon said looking away.

Cloud nodded. His head was spinning a mile a minute.

"Do you need anything?" Leon asked when he got to the door.

Cloud shook his head.

"Good. We'll get you home as soon as possible."

Ocean blue eyes watched as he left. He seemed too nice to be a kidnapper, not that he had met any, and to naive to be an angel...Or even know they existed. He was fucked.

* * *

QE:Please review.

E.S.P:They would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

E.S.P:Dumbarse would be here but she's screaming at her bio homework.

Evestar:Hehe.

E.S.P:You hid her biology book again.

Evestar:Yup.

Cyndaquil:Yeah. If the story feels like it's going fast it is.

E.S.P:Due to Dumbarse's slight problem of thinking a story is going too slow.

Moonlit:She owns nothing.

E.S.P:And apologizes for Leon's crude humour in the last chapter and the small fact we forgot to mention some idea on FFVIII would be helpful.

Moonlit:There is also reference to CLoudXZack and Cleon.

_

* * *

She sat from above and watched the Commanders and Generals do their jobs." Any news?" She asked the blue haired female next to her. She was playing with her short blue hair nervously._

_ "You know are much as me." She said with little interest another thing was on her mind. "Namine, how do you get away with being with Commander Strife?"_

_ She smiled it was a relief to know what her nervousness was about. She looked over the reports again. "You lot know about him. What about you?"_

_ She brushed her blue hair out of her eyes considering the answer. "He's still mad at me. You know for being an elder when he could not."_

_ Namine nodded. "You passed he didn't"_

_ "I know." She watched the door. He was standing there listening. Well he had every right to be there he was a guard. They could tell he was fidgeting in his brown armour. They had very little entertainment otherwise._

_ "We need to put an end to this and soon. We cannot lose any more angels." Namine sighed. "Are you rallying the troops or am I?"_

_ The blue haired girl smiled. "Shall we bug Teef?"_

(::)

Cloud stared at Xion.

Xion stared back at Cloud.

Cloud blinked.

"Yes." Xion cried triumphantly. "Ok. Do you want to go bug Leon at work? Since everybody else is busy for an hour." Short of doing homework she had nothing to do.

"Don't you have school?" Cloud asked before resting his head in his arms on the table. He had came to accept that he was not kidnapped and he probably would never get home to see his brothers or Mum again. He also came to accept everything in the house.

"Yeah but the teacher phoned up and cancelled the lesson." Xion smiled. "I only have to text Kairi to meet us there and we are off."

"Ok."

They both grabbed their coats and ran out the door. Xion made sure she locked it. She didn't want to get in trouble again.

"How long have you been here?" Cloud asked he huddled up in the too big coat for soem form of warmth.

"Erm for about a year. I met Riku and we've been together ever since." Xion smiled. "He did a really romantic thing."

"What?" Anything was better than silence to Cloud. He hated it because it normally meant an argument was going to happen.

"Set alight to my coat 'cause I called him an old fart and a chick. Leon wasn't too happy about it." Xion grinned. "Then Kairi and Sora locked us in a cupboard together and forgot about us for a whole hour."

"You are all weird?" Cloud smiled but winced as the wind got down the back of the coat angering his wounds.

"It's what holds us together." Xion suddenly looked serious. "If I never found them I don't think I'd be here today." Cloud stood to take in the meaning of that sentence. "We are here."

The building looked impressive compared to the buildings next to the grey modern buildings flanking it. It was made of granite stones that shined brightly in the winter light with arches and big open windows. Stone angels and demon watched them intently they were almost too real to be true. Cloud knew better but its elegant and regal aura was still awe inspiring.

"Wow."

Xion laughed "Come on".

They walked in. Cloud noticed a sign saying working today; Squall Leonhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Hey, slow today?" Xion called walking over to the desk to a brown haired girl with field green eyes stood. She was wearing a pink and white blouse and a pink skirt, her long hair was tamed by a single pink ribbon.

"It was busy not long ago. Yuffie has taken the time to con Squall into a game of laser tag." She laughed. Her eyes lingered on Cloud. "You must be Cloud. I'm Aerith." She held her hand out.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"You cheated." A hyper voice called from one of the many rows.

"Yuffie I don't cheat." Leon growled at the shorter girl with black hair and big brown eyes.

"Squall you didn't say how cute Cloud was." Aerith said bashfully.

"Does it matter?" Leon asked dumping the armour behind the desk.

Cloud frowned trying to get his head around why Aerith was calling Leon, Squall.

Sensing his confusion Aerith explained. "After breaking up with his girlfriend he hated anyone calling his Squall so he got everyone to call him Leon. Sora and me have known him the longest and struggle to get it right. Yuffie does it to annoy him."

"Yeah." Leon said looking away.

"Yuffie. I propose a laser tag off. You and Aerith against me and Cloud." Xion exclaimed while going bright red. Everyone was looking at her and she hated being centre of attention. "Leon officiates from the cameras."

"You are on Shorty." Yuffie exclaimed. "But do you think you can beat the great Ninja Yuffie?"

"Have before."

"I don't know how to play." Cloud squawked as both Yuffie and Xion grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him off.

Leon rolled his eyes as Xion dragged Cloud off with their gear explaining at fast pace. He seemed to be able to keep up with her fast pace talking. Yuffie kept giving him funny looks.

Twenty minutes later he found himself staring at Cloud on the monitors. He moved perfectly never once did he seem to miss a step or seem out of place. He didn't even see Sora sneak up behind him to give him a hug.

"Get off." He said whacking him.

"You like Cloud." Sora exclaimed jumping on the spot when he saw what had distracted his brother's attention. "Leon's human." He hugged his brother again. "There is a god."

Leon pushed his brother away and glared at Kairi who was giggling.

"Come on Leon after Rinoa we were worried about you." Sora pouted.

"He has a point." Kairi said. "What those lot doing anyway?"

"Yuffie brought in laser tag." Leon sighed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter whether I like him or not there is no way he would like me that way and Aerith has already told him about my messy break up."

Sora headbutt his brothers back. "Doesn't matter."

"Does to me." And deep down the scars were still there.

(::)

_He walked on the planet. This was his first time. He tried not to scratch where his wings should have been. 'Stupid Roxas' He moaned in his head. He couldn't complain much, the white elder had given him everything he needed to make sure he would succeed._

"_Cloud ready or not here I come." He grinned brushing his black spikes back. "And pun intended." He missed his friend with benefits._

(::)

Cloud sat causally in front of Leon who started to change his bandages. Relaxing as he felt Leon's fingers occasionally brush his skin. It was soothing. Reminded him of back home with his best friend. Slowly his breathing fell into a slow steady rhythm.

Leon had to admire Cloud's body even with the cuts and bruise he was still slim with the right amount of muscle hidden so carefully under his skin. He eyed the damage wondering who could be so evil to do so much harm and damage to such a kind caring individual. There were two wounds so deep it looked like the skin was ripped off and then took out some muscle underneath the wound as well. He ran his finger next to the gaping wounds and notice how much pain Cloud was in. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Cloud said calmly, even if it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

"How did this happen?" Leon asked out loud.

Cloud fidgeted. He didn't want to say. Leon would look at him like he was insane and never talk to him again.

"You sure you don't want us to call the police?" Leon asked concerned.

"They can't do anything. They'll think I'm nuts and lock me up." Cloud shuddered.

"What about me?" Leon asked concerned finally finishing with the bandages.

Cloud turned so he didn't have to face Leon. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. Humans couldn't comprehend this stupidity. Not that anyone truly believed in angels.

"Try me."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me." Leon stated and made Cloud look at him. To show how sincere he was.

Cloud took a deep breath. Now he was faced with the problem of how much he could tell. Too much the Elders will have to section and punish him accordingly. Too little Leon won't believe him. "I'm an angel." Leon blinked and motioned him to continue. "I'm Cadet Strife, 3rd company under Commander Strife, my older brother." He looked away. "I'm the middle child of three. I was investigating in Nibelheim they suspected Demons were hiding there when we were ambushed and attacked. The entire city was on fire and I was attacked from behind. I don't remember what happened. I just remember waking up here and having no wings." Cloud frowned. He couldn't remember any of it.

Leon placed his hand on his shoulder. "That sounds nuts."

Cloud blinked back tears.

"But I believe your crazy ass. Evidence supports you."

Cloud laughed. "Not nearly as crazy as your family."

Leon smiled. "No. They are pretty nuts."

Cloud started to look uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to tell you something about me so we are even?" Cloud nodded. "Ok." Leon blinked. He was at a lost. What would match Cloud's crazy story? He didn't fully believe him but there was the nagging feeling that he might be right. He did look uncomfortable telling him and he had wounds that matched his story. "I have one younger brother, Sora, Our mum and dad died when I was sixteen and Sora was twelve. Sora was in the car when it crashed." Cloud gasped and grabbed his hand to comfort him. "Sora doesn't remember it, so don't go bugging him. Riku is Sora's best friend since they were little. Kairi is Sora's non girlfriend since they were seven. Xion randomly appeared a year ago and hasn't left since and Aerith is my friend. She has been there through everything. Yuffie doesn't get a mention."

"What do you mean everything?" Cloud asked confused. He looked so cute with his big blue eyes full of concern. "What happened?"

"Life." Leon said soberly. He stopped smiling. "I don't do well in the love department, ok."

"Neither have I." Cloud smiled. He did something they both didn't expect.

He kissed Leon.

(::)

_Namine walked backwards and forwards. Slightly annoying the commanders._

"_What is wrong?" Asked the auburn hair commander._

"_We have a problem." She stated simply and continued to pace._

"_Would this be the same reason why General Fair is Earth and Commander Strife has taken a team to Nibelheim?" The black haired male asked._

_She nodded. "I don't know who to trust." She smiled apologetically at them._

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh" _The auburn haired male quoted._

"_Act 2." She smiled. The others faltered. They were slightly irritated at that poem by now. "Commander Rhasodos, Commander Hewley and Commander Crescent I hereby give you an order to track and obtain information out of whoever is of interest. You may __**not **__use any means necessary and if you need to bring them back here." She said forcefully. She motioned for one of the guards. "Report back to Terra and Ventus at every opportunity or if new leads are found." _

_(::)_

Aerith was worried. Leon had submerged himself in work and had no stopped to shout at Yuffie or kick the screaming banshee of the drama department out or anything.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked really worried. He was never like this except the time when...she shuddered.

Leon blinked at her. "What?" He looked really dazed and hurt like a kicked puppy.

"Something is wrong, please tell me." Aerith cried in worry, pulling him to the side out of the view of nosy drama students and hugging him. She had to protect him from the world. It will use him and abuse him because he's not clever enough to stop it.

"Nothing is wrong." He put simply trying to walk off. Aerith had a stronger grip then she let on. He stood defeated. She wasn't going to give up. "Cloud kissed me."

He flinched when Aerith jumped up and down squealing. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Leon looked away. "What could I have done? We are both broken what the use will we be to each other but cause more damage."

Aerith pouted then whacked him. "Yuffie knock sense into Leon please." She called walking behind the desk where said Yuffie was playing a game on the library computer system.

"Ok." She launched herself at Leon with a grin plastered on her face.

"Stay away from me." Leon called running away.

Aerith smiled to herself. Yuffie really didn't need any provocation to annoy Leon.

"OK. OK." She heard Leon yell from across the huge building.

(::)

_They moved. Almost in sync. The only difference was their body types. They had long spotted their prey. What was supposed to be dead was alive and well. Their brother would not be impressed. They moved around unable to attack. Demons had long ago entered the city and claimed it for their own. One had latched itself to their prey at every opportunity. They were starting to get annoyed. IT was always covered by something or someone. They were getting ratty and fidgety. They wanted to finish the job and soon. They circled the building waiting for the best time to swoop in._

_(::)_

Cloud was confused. Not only by the card game Sora, Kairi and Riku were playing which had too many rules but also by Leon's recent behaviour. He had no idea what caused it. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was the cause.

"Do you want to play?" Kairi offered.

Cloud shook his head.

"Ok."

Leon walked in. "I need to talk to you." He said pointing at Cloud. There was an air of anger around him.

"Ok." Cloud said worried. He had not expected that. Apparently everybody else did as none of them even battered an eyelash.

They walked pulling their coats tight around them. They walked calmly and in silence to the river. It wasn't far but felt like a marathon to get to.

"Why did you kiss me?" Leon finally asked. He looked at the dark river flowing freely underneath them. There was no anger in his voice. There really wasn't any emotion what so ever. Cloud felt guilty.

He did say anything but Leon could feel him shivering next to him.

"Cloud. Why did..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Cloud hushed him and looked around, eyes narrowed and he looked ready to run if he had to.

"They are here." A darkness Leon hadn't hear from him was present underlying his unnatural calm voice. That or the cold was sending shivers down his spine.

"Who?" Leon asked looking around. Other than a couple walking by, they were alone. Everyone was either partying or studying which is what you would expect from a university city.

Cloud didn't answer. He grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him along the bridge. Leon could feel the fear come off Cloud so he stayed silent and followed.

It wasn't until they arrived at an abandoned house did Cloud offer information.

"The ones who attacked me. They are here. Probably to finish the job." He said coldly grabbing a pole.

"Great." Leon said looking around. Cloud was having a mental break down and only he was about. He blinked as he though he saw a flicker of silver. "Any idea what we are looking for?" He asked glancing at Cloud, who just shrugged. "Great."

Something was knocking at intervals. It was way too regular to be natural. He backed up to the wall only stooping to grab a weapon of some form. A metal candle stick.

"Now you believe me?" Cloud asked no more than a whisper.

"Not entirely." Leon whispered back. He watched for anything that might jump out. Old instincts wakened themselves inside him. They were raring to fight.

"Shame." Said a cold voice. A youngish teenager walked out of the shadows. He had silver hair that reached his shoulder and a black coat over his smallish frame. His unnatural green eyes watched in amusement.

Leon noted Cloud looked really confused.

"How can you turn against your fellow angels?" He asked obviously pained.

Leon looked again at the newcomer. The shadows behind him did look like demonic wings.

"Mother promised us a world better than this. This world and our have to die first." He said simply. Leon noted he sounded like a little kid.

In a blink of an eye both Cloud and this really freaky child started to fight. Cloud didn't stand a chance. This silver haired kid held a double bladed katana and Cloud had a metal pole that was slowly being depleted. Leon looked around frantically for something anything that would help. He spotted another silver hair brat hold a gun up and aimed. Either Bravery or stupidity or a mixture of the two made Leon jump forwards to push Cloud out of the way. It didn't matter which it was. Leon just knew he was injured and good as dead before he hit the ground.

Just before he blacked out he saw someone who looked remarkable like Xion was fighting the psychotic brat.

* * *

Moonlit:For all those unsure of Final fantasy 7 and 8. Google. Genesis Rhapsodos. Angeal Hewley. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. from 8 Rinoa Heartilly.

Evestar:review if you want.

Cyndaquil:We will be laughing at dumbarse doing her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

QE:Hey I'm back.

E.S.P:Did you ever find your bio book?

QE:...No...

E.S.P:We own nothing.

QE:Seriously this has ended up being updated every two weeks. You would think the time I spent in it I would want to put it up quickly.

Evestar:Right. That or you're lazy and forget.

* * *

Light slowly filtered in through Leon's eyelids making him groan and try to get up. Pain sent shockwaves from his abdomen to the rest of his body. "Ow." He blinked twice to see he was in an empty dull room, with now colourless paint peeling off the walls and dust floating freely creating a curtain between him and the light.

"Stay still." He turned his head to see Cloud sitting next to him. Worry was thick in his eyes.

"You've opened some of your wounds." Leon pointed out drowsily. His head was spinning.

Cloud nodded and moved his coat he had used to keep Leon warm. "Please stay still. It's my fault you are injured." Leon smiled and felt as if he was floating in Cloud's voice. He flinched as the Angel placed his hands on the now weeping wound. He looked down to see what he was up to. A white light was shining from the area between his hands and Leon's wound. Warm spread from his stomach and slowly filtered to the rest of his body. "Feeling better?" Cloud asked concerned.

Leon could only nod before sleep took over.

(::)

_She followed Commander Strife through the City. He was wearing a black coat with a hood and she was wearing a white hooded cape. People stood to look unsure of what to do. The only time the elders were seen outside their chamber was when they were required to fight and yet here was the highest ranked elder walking without The Guards and only with one Commander not the required two. Angels looked to one and another wondering what to do._

_ The auburn haired Commander stepped forwards. "Is there anything we can help you with?" He asked stressing the urgency in his voice._

_ "No Commander Rhapsodos." She smiled before they walked on._

_ "Then what is the emergency that you need to be present?" He asked again stressing the urgency in his voice._

_ "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky" _She stated before they left._

_(::)_

Cloud looked worriedly at Leon. He had been unconscious for the last two hours. He checked his pulse again. He had founded blankets and spare clothing to keep Leon warm. He seemed ok. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Wow you actually want an apology." Said a playful voice.

Cloud jumped ready to fight. "Zack?" He blinked twice at the shadow leaning against the wall. "It can't really be you."

"Miss me." The black haired male asked smiling as he left the shadow. "I blame your training for you being so hard to find." He hugged Cloud within an inch of his life.

"You were offered to train me." Cloud said playfully.

"Yes. But like I said to the elder I would be spending so much time trying not to fuck you that I wouldn't get any work done." Zack laughed. They both shared the amusing memory when everyone but Roxas and the White Elder had freaked out by Zack's bluntness before he looked at the bundle shuddering in pain. "Who's he?"

"Leon. He's kind of..." Cloud trailed off. His cheeks went bright red.

Zack smiled and pulled his cheek. He then went and checked the human, Leon, over. "He'd be fine." He turned to Cloud flashing an even bigger grin. "He only needs rest and he will be fine in an hour." He had noticed Cloud shivering. "Come on let's share body heat with him and stay warm." He laughed as Cloud's cheeks when an even deeper shade of red.

"I haven't missed you that much." Cloud barked at him.

"Ok. That's an order Cadet." They both laughed before cuddling up with Leon, who thankfully was fast asleep.

(::)

Xion was hopping from one foot to another. They had got away from her. So she was forced to double back on herself multiple times to make sure they weren't following her before heading towards where her and Cloud had hid Leon. "He must really love that Angel." She said to no one.

"I think the feeling is neutral." Riku said taking off his blindfold.

She smiled. "Do you hate me for loving you?" She asked smiling with a mischievous look that could put Yuffie to shame.

Riku smiled at her. "Sometimes. Like now. It's friggin cold."

She laughed. "There." She pointed to a house. "It's where I lived."

Riku nodded. "I'll go back and put Sora out of his misery." He kissed Xion. "I'll double check." He noticed something in her eyes. "What?"

"An angel is here." She summoned her dark purple and black blade. "Only one."

He nodded and ran off to check the surrounding area for more.

(::)

Leon yawned and moved closer to the source of warmth. "Morning Cloud."

"Downstairs making food." Said a happy and warm voice. Now Leon was semi awake he noticed energy just filled every inch of the owners being. The owner had brilliant violent eyes and his face framed by black spikes. "Zack."

"Leon."

Cloud walked in with a tray of food in his hands.

"Spiky here was telling me all about you."

Cloud flustered. "Not like that."

Leon narrowed his eyes. Something about Zack was suddenly off and even Cloud noticed this as well.

"There's a demon downstairs." Zack stated getting up.

Cloud nodded and handed him a sword.

"Hey. Wait. What's going on?" Leon asked grabbing Zack's arm.

"There's a demon downstairs and it needs to be taken care of unless you want it to rip out your heart." Zack said quietly. "You cannot trust any of them."

"Thanks." Said a familiar voice. "You must be General Fair."

"Xion?" Leon frowned before sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Too much just too much."

"Sorry." She said gently. "Don't poke me with your sword. I'm sure Cloud wishes you would poke him."

"Hey." Cloud said rather embarrassedly.

Zack looked back and forwards trying to work out the situation. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for a clue or something to tell him what to do. The suggestion was a rather good one he had to add.

The Demoness looked at his with blue eyes watching his movements. She step forwards and he braced himself. She smiled and walked past him and sat next to Leon. "I'm sorry but there isn't enough time to fill you in yet." She patted him on the back. "We need to get to somewhere safe like your house so we can rest and wait for Roxas."

Leon glared at her. "It's his fault we're in this mess."

She laughed and nodded. "Nice to know you're alright. Riku's currently calming Sora down."

Leon's face dropped. "Sora." He tried to stand up only to fall forwards. Zack grabbed him.

"Nice going Demoness." Zack growled.

Xion sighed. "Let's go. It's now or never."

Cloud nodded. "Come on Zack. Both me and Leon trust Xion."

(::)

_The blue elder looked around confused. The camber was lifeless without Namine drawing._

"_Aqua." One of the guards called running towards her. "Any news?" He asked jumping on the spot. He was wearing a metallic blue and silver armour and helmet._

"_Sorry Ven." She smiled while placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry. Both your brothers will be fine. They are strong."_

"_But Namine went with Roxas and you are only suppose to leave in great danger when you fight alone side us." Ven blabbered._

_Aqua huffed. "She is using this as an excuse to go and see the outside worlds." What she did not say was that was what they though. Namine had a tendency to foresee situations that none of them could ever of though. "Don't think too much of it." She mentally wooped as Ven relaxed._

"_Ok." He nodded. "I'll go back on duty." He said feebly._

"_It's their job to worry about you, you muppet." She sighed tapping him on his head. "If it was something serious I would tell you." She tapped the charm around his neck that looked like a star or a weird fruit. "Remember our promise."_

_(::)_

They eventually reached the library deciding it was better here than Leon's apartment. Not that he decided any of this. He had Cloud and Xion holding him up. Zack walked behind slightly ready to take out anything that could attack them and Xion in a moment's notice.

Leon fumbled with the key to let them in. It was late again so everyone should be home. He sighed as he pushed the door open. This was a can of worms he never wanted to open.

Xion ran in first to look around much to Zack's annoyance.

"You ok?" Cloud asked hoping on the spot to assist in any way possible.

"No." Leon stated before crashing in the beanbag chair thingies Yuffie demanded they got.

They stood or sat in silence until Xion arrived with a tray of cups. Her black coat hanging off her head by its hood. "Drinks." She grinned offering Leon them first.

He nodded and took his cup saying 'world's best boss' with the boss scratched out and noob was scratched in place thanks to Yuffie. How he wished she was here so he could focus on getting back at her than the situation at hand.

"Let me guess. Explain. Or why haven't you said anything. Or..." Xion went silent when he gave her the look.

"What are you?" He stated staring her in the eyes.

"Kind of a demon." She smiled. "I wasn't born nor made into a demon. I just am."

"That made no sense." Zack called from a book shelf not far away.

"Yeah that's my entire existence is based on." She sighed.

"Does Riku know?" Leon asked receiving the knowing look off Xion.

"Yeah." She looked dreamily at nothing. "He does."

"I don't think she should be explaining to him." Zack said returning from whatever got his attention in the first place.

"So you can be turned into a demon." Leon said staring intensely at the pattern on the floor.

"And in to an Angel or Human." She smiled ducking as Zack chucked something at her.

"Roxas." Everyone turned to face Cloud then the door.

Standing there was a kid that looked fifteen year old with spiky blonde hair. He was wearing black and grey trousers and a black top with a white jacket. Hiding behind him was a girl that looked about the same age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white dress.

"Cloud." The guy nodded. "Long time no see. You two Xion."

Xion dived straight into Roxas for a hug. "You are a fool." She cried. "So much for not forgetting us."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Missed you to."

The girl smiled at both of them then turned to the three ignored guys.

"Hello." She giggled at Zack's face. He really looked shocked. "Don't stand there catching flies." She laughed tapping his chin up.

"Elder why are you here?" He asked confused. "Where are the others?"

She smiled at him then turned her attention to the only human in the room. "How are you coping?"

He looked at her then Cloud. "Not well."

She nodded. "We can either explain or I can put the information in your head."

Leon eyed her wearily. "You are not messing with my head."

She nodded. "Ask away." She sat down, squeaking embarrassedly as it sunk lower then she expected.

He sat for a moment trying to think. His mind was a blank.

"Why Cloud?" Was the only thing that came to mind.

She nodded. "If we knew that then we wouldn't be here. Only speculation as to why him. For example he has two links to the elders and related to one of the most powerful family in our realm." She smiled at Cloud and motioned for him to sit down. He did.

"I still don't understand."

"He's related to our kind of royal family."

Leon nodded.

"The Shinra family are a pain in the arse." Cloud whispered.

They both laughed. Cloud smirked.

"Anything else?" she asked not sounding annoyed or nervous or anything negative.

"Where are my manners, what is your name?" Leon asked ignoring Zack's motion to not carry on that sentence.

She smiled. "I am Namine the white elder." She took his hand in her own. "I was referred to as the memory witch before I was ascended. I'm only telling you this because you would have no idea otherwise." She looked him in the eyes. "Squall we need your help."

Zack frowned. "What can a human do that we can't?"

"A lot." Roxas said as he walked by holding Xion's hand. "There are things we can do that Demons can't and things Demons can do that They can't General Fair." He said with as little emotion as possible.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Commander Strife you promised." She whined.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said battering his eyelashes.

"Zack's right, what can I do that you lot cannot?" Leon asked looking away from them all.

"Human's have a resistance to magic hence why you are not dead because if Cloud took that hit..." Both Cloud and Roxas went pale. "...We would be dealing with his dust about now."

"It would just be easier to screw with my head right."

"Right." She smiled. "Cadet Strife you have clearance to answer all and any of Squall's questions within limits of your own knowledge."

Xion stiffened.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Dusk's. Unsure what." She said quietly looking in his eyes.

"Go. Seriously Zack isn't going to leave my side." Namine giggled.

"Too right." Zack stood proud.

Cloud and Leon shook their heads.

Leon looked at Namine. "If you need a place to stay..."

"It's ok we book into the La Grande Hotel." She smiled. "It's nice there."

"It's expensive."

"You sure Noms." Roxas asked concerned.

"Go." She smiled. "Have fun."

Roxas nodded and dragged Xion out after him.

"Do you really trust a demon?" Zack asked suddenly stern.

"Yes." Namine turned to Cloud. "Do you?"

He nodded.

She looked at Leon. "I trust Xion with my life."

"It's your funeral." Zack huffed.

"What's Roxas and Xion's relationship?" Leon asked after a few minutes of silence.

They pondered for a second before Namine piped up. "Comrades in arms. Demons don't create friend groups or families as they are primarily solitary creatures but those two and another did." Namine said thoughtfully. "So their bond is stronger than normal."

"Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. "I like Xion she's fun to be around. Due her unique birth she had a very unique view of everything." She smiled. "She only ever wanted a family to belong to. Thank you for giving her, her dream."

Leon nodded. It was a shock. Xion was so likable how could she have had so much trouble with a family all he ever gave her was a room and a shoulder on occasion. It was really nothing. He was suddenly very aware of Cloud next to him. He shifted ever so often. His family seemed even worse than his, plus he was related to royalty so why was he an infantryman not a Commander like Roxas or a General like Zack. What was his younger brother that was so important? He suddenly felt really bad for Cloud. Two thought then came to his head one was 'Oh crap Sora.' The second. 'Roxas looks younger than Cloud.' Both screwed with his head.

(::)

_Their Brother was going to be pissed. Not only had they failed but they were ambushed by a demon and a human. They were shaken. The demon was on par with the youngest and was slowly gaining the upperhand. They were lucky. Unbelievable lucky. The Human but they weren't sure if he was with the demon was striking similar to their Brother. He was not going to like it one little bit. They looked to each other. What were they going to say? Do?_

"_We are sorry."_

(::)

Namine watched Cloud and Roxas talked. Official business by the looks of it. A Cadet talking to his superior. Not brothers. She smiled at just a moment when they grinned at each other, there was the brother bit, but no, it was only fleeting.

"What do you need?" Xion asked stroking the unconscious Leon's head.

"Both of them protected." She said sombrely.

"What is happening?" Xion suddenly asked worriedly.

"I fear the worse." Namine glanced over to the brothers.

Xion nodded. "You know where I am."

Their blue eyes locked and they nodded.

* * *

QE:reviews would be nice.

Evestar:Why you looking at me that way.

QE:Nothing :)


	4. Chapter 4

E.S.P:Long time no update.

Evestar:Warning knowing who Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas and Rinnoa Heartilly are.

Cyndaquil:Failing that just know they are Squall comrades in FFVIII

QE:Yeah there is Marluxia bashing in this. I couldn't help myself.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

E.S.P:Not even the cup of tea she's drink.

QE:And?

* * *

Xion was ready to pounce. Weapon in hand she sneaked up on the Angel. Her mortal enemy. Ready as a cat to take out a mouse.

Riku knocked on her crash helmet. "You know you are supposed to clean up not attack Cloud." He laughed taking the broom out of her hand.

She pouted. It had been two weeks since Leon got hurt by 'the things' (Due to no other name given. Namine was impressed or humoured her, it was hard to tell.) and a week since Namine, Roxas and Zack went home. It was deemed it was safer for Cloud to remind where he was and with no other angel around Xion could protect him better. She knew the area the best. Leon did not argue. Sora was pissed and therefore not talking to Leon. Riku and Kairi thought it was funny. Xion not so much.

She turned to slap Cloud. There was no way he was getting out of cleaning, he promised.

"What?" He yawned looking at them under his eyelashes.

She ignored the cute attack and thrust the mop and a bucket at him and turned and walked away happily. Riku just laughed before walking off.

Cloud gave a really confused look. He had just been woken up.

Sora walked in a plonked himself down on the sofa. No energy or anything.

"What?" Cloud asked poking him with the end of the mop.

Sora looked at him with big wet eyes. "Please don't ever make Leon sad." He then hid his face in his arms.

Cloud huffed and poked him again. He had already had the hurt Leon and you will pay speech off all of them separately.

Sora groaned and twisted away from it, then was attacked with the wet end of the mop.

The brunette screamed in surprise.

"Kairi is ignoring me." Sora whined.

"Oh." Cloud said before poking Sora again.

(::)

_Aqua watched Namine draw again. She had her head rested on her arms. Next to her was Tifa who was currently platting and replatting her long brown hair._

_ "How do we know we can trust you?" Tifa asked._

_ Namine looked confused. "What would I gain from betraying you two?"_

_ They looked at each other._

_ "Yeah Tifa." Aqua said returning to her boredom._

_ Tifa huffed and ignored them._

_ "Shouldn't we be doing something?" Tifa asked._

_ "Namine is sorting out the plan of action and I'm organising through the reports." Aqua yawned. "This sucks." She said banging her head on the desk where the papers lie._

_ "What?" They both asked._

_ "I've been through this time and again and they never add up." She said pulling out offending files. "Why? Why? Why?" she asked banging her head she really hated not understanding._

_ Tifa grabbed the files and sorting through them._

_ Namine watched. That was the second time someone said that._

_(::)_

Doing one last round, Leon started shutting down the computer system for the night. For once he didn't want to go home. Yuffie was there. He cursed Sora and Aerith for deciding to have a party and for Sora to temperately go Emo. Kairi wasn't going to be there because Sora won't ask her out. Also he couldn't look at Xion the same way ever again.

The front door opened and closed. "Hi." He smiled. It had to be Cloud. When he turned round his heart plummeted. His 'Angel' was standing there. "Rinoa?"

"Hi Squall."

(::)

Cloud was not skipping. Mainly because he had no idea what it was but still, he was not skipping to the library in the freezing cold without a coat because he was that clever.

He stopped. The door was open. The door is never open as Leon hates the cold. Not that Cloud cared he was from a cold climate but the door was open and he had no weapon to fight with.

He sidled along the entrance way and in looking for any attacking enemy.

He froze. Leon was talking to some girl. She was lean with black hair and odd caramel streaks. She was wearing a blue duster with angels sewed into the back and a denim skirt. What hurt Cloud was she was touching Leon. He hated being touched. He stood in the doorway to listen to them talking. He wasn't going to ease drop. He was going to stand where Leon could see him. All the happiness and calmness was being drained from him.

"I missed you." Her voice was sickly sweet.

"You left." Leon was quiet and withdrawn but happy. It was weird and Cloud hated it.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She whispered running her hand across his cheek. "I still love you." She draped her arms around Leon's shoulders. "I never wanted us to be parted." She went to kiss him. Cloud was ready to hurt her.

"Cloud." Leon sounded sincerely happy he was there.

He didn't speak but watched them. She looked at him with venom.

Leon was aware of the tension between the two. "Rinoa this is my boyfriend Cloud."

Cloud got a sick sensation of pleasure as she looked back at Leon hurt. "But Squall."

"I'm sorry you left." Leon tried to pull away from her. She firmly held on.

"Let go of him Sorceress." Leon hated the darkness that lined Cloud's voice.

Rinoa looked as if she had been slapped. Before she could say anything Aerith walked in.

"Out." She virtually screamed at Rinoa. "Get out before I do something out of character."

Cloud and Leon backed off. Neither wanted to point out that was out of character.

Rinoa pulled herself up to full height and walked past Aerith and smirked. "See you Squall."

Both boys flinched. No one had expected Aerith of all people to slap her.

Rinoa reeled backwards. "You were warned." Aerith smiled. "Get going."

She huffed and waltzed out.

Her lack of existence in the room gave Leon breathing room and he sat down. It had taken all his energy not to screw her then and there. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough."

Cloud pawed his shoulder. He had no idea what was going on. "Your ex?" He asked quietly.

Leon looked up. That was the Cloud he knew and loved. He pulled Cloud onto his lap and just held him.

Aerith's attention was miraculously taken by a stray book. She smiled to herself. She really hated that witch with every cell in her body.

"Aerith what the hell?" Leon asked.

She blinked and looked innocently at him. "She annoys the hell out of me." Aerith smiled in the way she does to say 'everything's ok now alright' whether it was or not. "I really hate her."

Both Leon and Cloud shrank back. They didn't know how scary Aerith could be.

"Right. Let's go to the party." She danced.

Cloud took Leon's hand and they walked out. Leon noticed he was holding it tighter than normal.

:():

_Squall was pissed. How dare she? He watched as his girlfriend was draped over his enemy. They were laughing and joking._

_ He knew someone was next to him._

_ "Squall." He turned to face a silver haired girl with an eyepatch. She had a blue coat on._

_ He expected to say a one word sentence and tell him effectively to eff off._

_ "We don't like what she has done. She is messing with his head but he won't listen to us. He never does." She looked straight into his eyes. "I would stay away from your 'Friends' they may be mad at you for something you wouldn't do."_

_ She walked off._

_ "What do you mean Fujin?"_

_ "FUU!" She called back._

_:():_

_ "Hey Squall." A tattooed blonde called running up to his friend._

_ Squall gave a small smile and changed direction slightly to stay with his friend. Sora wouldn't mind if he is ten minutes late home. He knew to call Aerith at half an hour late anyway._

_ "What's up Zell?" He asked he was slightly concerned that he friend was not energetic or loud or blabbering on about his newest tattoo he had done. They had been in the same gang since they were little._

_ "Hay was your first day of clean safe legal work?" Zell asked._

_ Squall was slightly confused as to why they were heading towards they old haunt. They had abandoned it since Seifer and his gang destroyed the place. _

_Fuu's warning came to mind._

_ "Aerith was happy to have me there. Vincent was glad to be leaving it in hands of someone he trust and some girl called Yuffie annoyed the hell out of me." He watched his friend out the corner of his eye._

_ He never expected the impact to the back of his head._

_:():_

_ Sora paced the house looking at every single clock. In his mind he held to the idea that one was completely out and that's the one Squall had set his watch to. So he had a nice safe reason to be an hour late home. He had promised when Mum and Dad died to always be there for him. He gave up the life he loved and got jobs to pay for his schooling and housing. Sora was more grateful than ever for his brother. Even if his girlfriend and friends were weird._

_ He completed the circuit of the house and grabbed the house phone._

_ "Radiant Library Aerith Gainsborough speaking. How may I help?"_

_ Sora gulped. "Is Squall there?" He asked so many things were going through his fifteen year old head that he really didn't want._

_ "No he left an hour ago." She said worriedly. "Hold on. We are just closing up for the night. I'll be there soon." She hung up._

_ He knew he had to be careful. There were some parts of his brother's life he didn't want to know or needed to, but still he worried._

_ His fingers dialled another number and a gruff voice answered._

_ "Hi Mr. Is Riku home?" He asked trying to not cry._

_:():_

_ Squall was barely conscious. He was aware of four bodies standing around him. Through the haze he could make out two blonds and two brunettes. He already knew he was a goner and all he could focus on was Sora. He was struggling to breathe. So probably broken ribs. He could move his arms and they were killing him, either restraints or broken. His head was swimming. Selphie could land major hits with that nunchuck. "Why?" He gasped. The air stung his throat._

_ Someone kicked his side. If he was jumped by one of them he would still be standing, two max. Not all of them._

_ "How could you hit her?" screamed a high pitch shrill voice."How does that make you any better?" She slapped him._

_ "Sel.." He couldn't finish his sentence as someone slapped him._

_ He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow._

_ "Fuck you." Zell yelled._

_ He listened as they walked away. He let out a shuddered breathe. He was going to die here and no one would take care of Sora. He was going to end up in the system and land a family like Riku's. He felt anger and hurt and betrayal. He was the one suppose to protect him and he couldn't even protect himself._

_ If there was a God. He had a sick sense of humour._

_:():_

_ Yuffie watched Sora cling to Riku's arm. Like a little kid seeking comfort. Aerith had to run to get help. Leaving the kids in her hands. Who leaves kids in her hands? Vincent didn't even leave the library in her hands. He hired in new staff. She looked around the kitchen. It was bare and empty. Man, Squall really needed the cash. She looked at Sora again. Riku was being protective, arm wrapped around his shoulder, head resting on head. He was protecting him from the outside world._

_ "I'm ordering in Wutai food. Anyone want some?" She smiled when Sora's stomach rumbled. She hopped off the counter and gave Sora a huge grin. "Do you think Squall would want some?"_

_:():_

_ Aerith walked into the forest. It seemed the logical chose. She had watched Squall detour earlier to talk to someone. She watched around the corner as the tattooed guy and a brown haired girl walked out of the opening. She sneaked around them. She knew them from school. They used to hang out with Squall and Rinoa all the time. They were the ones he normally got into trouble with, Zell and Selphie._

_ She was not afraid of the thick woods surrounding the city or the growing darkness as the light faded. She grew up in the middle of nowhere only coming into the city for school. The two of them used to come ever other night just to sit and talk. She stopped and listened. Two more people were walking her way. She scoured the shrubbery for a decent hiding place and dived in. 'Squall, what have you got yourself into now?' She thought. Her favourite blue shirt was getting stained green. She listened intensively for them to go and ran towards the clearing with the pretty blue forget-me-nots._

_ She would have screamed when she saw him but it would have done no good. She ran to his side. All the first aid training Vincent sent them on was going to come in handy. This was just not...she needed help and she had no phone._

_(::)_

Cloud watched Leon sleeping. Aerith had demanded he had the day off and he could see why. Leon was fitting and twisting. His nightmare taking over him body and soul. Even the morning sun filtering through the curtains couldn't dispersion them.

He ran his hand over the brunette's brow and caressed his cheek. Something silver caught his eye. He ran his hand along the chain under Leon's shirt and tugged it free. He held the silver lion's head in the palm of his hand.

"Cloud. We are off." Sora called. He was a lot happier now Kairi was talking to him.

"Riku's still in bed." Xion said. She smiled with her head around the doorframe. "Good luck." She grinned.

"Bye." He waved her off.

Xion rolled her eyes and laughed. "Breakfast is in the microwave." She walked off with her bag over her shoulder. "Hey Sora. Do we have Captain Pansypants today?"

"Who? Marluxia?"

Cloud blanked them out and focused on the charm. He then checked the charm his brother gave him so he had a link back with heaven and home at all times. He had tied it to his belt. It was a wolves head with a ring. His guardian, Zack had returned it to him before he left. He made a small noise of surprise.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Leon asked in confusion.

Cloud cocked his head to the side. Leon looked so unguarded. No frown. No holding back on emotions. Just pure Leon.

"With my Charm?" He asked sitting up and leaning on his elbows.

"It's cute." Cloud faltered. "I didn't call him cute."

Leon laughed. Then stopped. Cloud didn't look happy. "I'm not laughing at you."

Cloud shook his head. "It's ok." He slumped down and rested his head on Leon's shoulder. He felt Leon staring at him. "I was thinking how little I know of you and how little you know me."

Leon thought for a minute. "But we are getting to know each other."

"Why hide the lion?" He was still fiddling with it.

Leon felt as if he was being accused of something. "You hid your wolf."

"It shows I'm a Strife and the chain then broke and Zack returned it to me so it was just safer tied to the belt." Cloud stated.

Leon rolled off the bed, much to the annoyance of Cloud, and pulled out a jewellery box from under it. He pulled off the flower charm of it and handed the chain to Cloud. It had once been his mother's and she had always said give it to the one you love.

"You sure?"

Leon nodded and took the chain with its new charm off Cloud and clasped it around his neck. It dangled proudly from his neck.

Cloud smiled at Leon. "Let's get some breakfast." Leon knew that was the only thanks he would get but he didn't care.

(::)

_Roxas stared at Namine. "That's nuts."_

_She nodded._

_They were in her chamber. It was covered with pictures from the walls to the table. They were sitting on her bed. Terra didn't like it but he wasn't going to argue with Ven's brother. They had to leave the door open and Roxas wasn't the only one giving her a weird look._

"_You do know you can get light taken for that alone." Terra stated. He didn't care he over stepped his place at all._

"_Hence why I'm telling you two." She was twitchy and Roxas didn't like when she was twitchy. He looked away at one of her childish drawings. One of her and him._

"_I don't know. It sounds farfetched." Roxas said biting his lip and rubbing his wrist. His wolf dangling from the bracelet._

_Namine nodded. He only wore that on show when he believed something bad was going to happen. His key chain glimmered in the light ready to take the attacker out._

"_You aren't the only one to find holes and those anti angels." She flapped._

_Roxas nodded. Xion's description was still displayed in his folder. Thanks to Namine's Ability they had a picture of each of them._

"_We are going to need Leonhart soon then." Roxas stated looking away._

_Namine frowned. Which one did he mean?_

"_Squall."_

"_Oh."_

_(::)_

The house was quiet. Xion and Kairi were cooking, Riku was helping Sora with his homework and Cloud was trying to play clock solitaire and failing badly. They were all in the kitchen and quite happy until.

"SORA LEONHART!"

Sora dived under the table and hid.

Riku sighed. "Leon you're scaring Cloud."

Leon huffed and dragged Sora out form the table and out of the room.

"Don't kill him yet. Dinners in five minutes." Kairi called.

Cloud blinked.

"Do you think he brought a dog home again?" Riku asked uncaringly.

Cloud looked at them really confused.

Kairi smiled at him. "Leon gets annoyed when Sora brings strays home." Her eyes lit up. "THAT'S a really nice necklace." She watched the wolf move in the light.

"Kairi's being a magpie again." Riku commented receiving a smack from the spoon and a giggle off Xion.

Sora walked in with a black kitten wrapped in his top. Leon really didn't look impressed. "But you get to keep Cloud." Sora said defensively.

"Not helping your case." Leon growled. "What did I say about strays?"

"I feel loved." Cloud whispered under his breath.

Sora stuck his tongue out. "Bite me."

The silver haired knight jumped in to stop a fight. "After dinner I'll take Sora to the pound."

Sora held it protectively.

"The humane pound."

Kairi looked at Cloud. "Don't worry Leon picked up on it."

"While you are at it take Xion and Riku back."

* * *

QE:I don't know why I put the last bit in.

Evestar:She just did.

QE:Anyway Reviews would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

QE:If I was doing media at the moment I would say we are at the this stage of Todrov's theory. But I'm not.

E.S.P:Make poverty history. Cheaper drugs now.

QE:Anyone knows where that's from you can have a cookie.

Evestar:We own nothing.

Moonlit:Not even Vincent who will only get mentioned.

QE:*Dies of nosebleed*

E.S.P:Wait doesn't someone own the religion Sora worships?

QE:What the random Exam goddess me and my friends randomly came up with?

E.S.P:Yeah.

QE:The high priestess own that, not me.

* * *

When he walked into work Yuffie was dancing around the place. Someone had let her near the sugar again. He shook his head. Then he froze and heard what she was saying.

"Vincent is coming home." She grinned jumping up and down. Aerith laughed.

Of course. Vincent was coming back. Leon was only temporary staff anyway. He knew better than anyone else the library could only support three members of staff.

Leon truly regretted walking out of work.

She was standing there looking so sad. He couldn't do anything. She had meant so much to him and...

"Squall." She whined, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

His mind felt cloudy. She nuzzled him chest. He blinked. When did she move? His limbs felt heavy and sluggish.

He was vaguely aware she was stroking his cheek before he blacked out.

(::)

Riku watched the Saturday routine in mild amusement. Being highly surprised the neighbours hadn't came around complaining. Yet. Then again Sora had the music so loud no one could hear anything anyway. Riku grinned as Xion hopped on to his lap. They stayed there watching Sora dance in celebration of the weekend. Apparently to some exam goddess where he would later offer her some ice cream and pizza.

The blonde Angel walked in using the wall for support. He looked irritated. As he does every Saturday at nine o'clock since he had been here.

"Work." Riku mouthed. Cloud nodded before slouching over to the couch where Kairi had set up camp for the movie marathon. She had seen this chick flick so many times she didn't need the sound. Cloud looked confused at whatever was on the screen.

Kairi looked at the black mobile next to her and indicted to Xion. Xion launched herself off the silverette to turn the music off.

"Hello." "Yeah. I know its Sora's phone." "He left like an hour ago." "What do you mean he hasn't turned up?" "Yuffie I don't think the mafia wants him." "Nor Aliens." "Somehow I doubt he's hiding in the bushes stalking you." "Even if he's mad." "He has Cloud." "No I don't think you can redesign the logo." "Even if you put Panda on it." "Yeah. Everyone likes pandas." Everyone was looked at Kairi shock and confused. "Where's Aerith?" "Have you tried his phone?" "What do you mean it's off?" "Leon's the most anal retentive guy I know." "No I have never met Vincent." Sora grabbed his phone and pressed the end call button. Looked at it and pressed the answer.

"Yuffie stop phoning we'll find him." He ended it again. This carried on for five minutes before he sent the call to answer machine.

"Apparently Leon hasn't turned up for work." Kairi said sombrely.

Riku handed Kairi the map.

(::)

Xion was gripping to Cloud's arm, not out of fear or anything but because Cloud kept trying to escape.

"I don't trust you that much." Xion grinned as he yet again trying to yank his arm out of her death grip.

"I won't run." Cloud huffed.

Xion rolled her blue eyes. "It's not that." She turned him to face her. "If I hold on to you then you energy does screw up mine. 'Cause its constantly. Angel to your left. Angel to your left." She held his hand and interlock they fingers. "This doesn't."

"How far can you sense energy?" Cloud asked.

"About a street or two over but it's foggy. I know someone who could tell you how many humans, demons and angels were in a half a mile radius." She smiled. "I can just make out energy but those I know it's so much easier." She thought for a second. "And if I focus."

Cloud nodded he had never been told any of this when he was in the army. They spent the next half hour in silence as Xion focused on what was going on around her.

Her eyes shot open. "Witch."

(::)

She was leaning over him and straddled his chest. "Morning Squall." She smiled.

He tried to move but nothing in his body was listening. He was vaguely aware of his breathing and his heartbeat.

He unconsciously remembered her touch and tried to lean into where her hand was running across his cheek. She leant down so they were only a millimetre apart. Her breath tempting his lips. "Do you know why you are betraying Cloud so willingly?" She asked smirking. "You need a human to be complete." They kissed gently. "Angels are no good for us humans. They would kill us with no second though." She sounded generally worried through the haze.

Squall screwed up his face. He had no idea what she was going on about. Clouds? Angels? He ignored it beckoning her to kiss him again.

She smiled stroking his face again. "I'm sorry this will hurt at first but afterwards you wouldn't be in pain ever again. Those horrible people will be gone forever." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Squall tried to remember what happened. Had he been in an accident and Rinoa returned to take care of him? That made sense in the fog. Something was telling him something was wrong but he couldn't place his finger on what.

She sensed this and yanked his lion off him. She gestured to someone just out of his field of vision. "Soon we will be happy Squall." She smiled. "Do you remember your tattoo?"

"What tattoo?" He asked. His voice croaky.

She nodded.

Someone walked into his field of vision. He was tall with long silver hair to his mid back and dressed in leather. Squall had a feeling he should panic and run but he couldn't think why. His stomach ached with his presence.

(::)

It was abandoned. "Go figures." Xion mumbled as they walked around the disused warehouse. There was litter and broken glass everywhere. Someone wrote on the wall 'Hayner was here'. What dumb arse wrote that on a wall? There were crates lining the walls and a broken forklift truck. Xion could see the Angel desperately wanting to tinker with it. She sighed. 'Guys never change.' She mouthed 'Go on then.'

Cloud snuck over and started fiddling with the engine.

Xion stood and focused her energy around him. Inside the crappy grey building were most defiantly Leon and two of the things and one human steeped in cosmos energy. What annoyed her was the fact the energy around this human was fluctuation so she had to be a witch.

"Cloud." He looked at her and she motioned for them to hide.

They sneaked behind a crate just before they hear a motorbike.

She face palmed at Cloud getting excited at the sound. Something must be really screwing with his head because before had he was worried sick. Angels were retarded like that the littlest hint of magic and they were gone. Maybe that was why none of them were every good magic user.

She gave basic commands through hand signals. It was a good job Cloud could take orders.

He ninjaed up the crates when it was safe. Yuffie would have been proud.

'Time to text Riku.' She thought sighing. 'Why can't I have a normal Saturday?'

(::)

His body was on fire and was slowly intensifying. His lungs could not take in anymore oxygen. Sweat poured off his body. Gasping breathes stabbed knives into his lungs. The world around him was nothing but a blur. His ears rang with relentless force.

In the pain he was vaguely aware someone talking. No chanting.

In the pain he called out the only one he thought could help. "Cloud."

(::)

Xion faltered while watching Cloud. His face dropped when Leon called his name out in pain.

"Cloud we can't do anything now." She hissed grabbing his arm. "If we stop it then Leon may be in more pain and harder to reverse."

"But if we don't stop her we could lose him."He hissed back with equal furiousness.

"Every spell can be reversed." She said deadpan. Picking out a rock out of her pocket she threw it at the wall opposite.

The things jumped to attention. She smiled at Cloud and mouthed 'let's have fun.'

He nodded placing his hand on a small dagger.

(::)

Rinoa focused on Squall. Ignoring the rock that hit the wall she continued with the spell. It was probably a bird or something moving around.

The creatures that promised her protection looked edgy but she didn't care. The deal was simple move Squall from the picture and let them have the small blonde. Stupidly she thought she no longer had feelings for him but seeing him again reminded her of all the moments they shared. She smiled to herself. She could always manipulate him even without magic. Which was a miracle because at first he was extremely resistant.

She pocketed the charm. It was a stupid reminder she didn't want him to have.

Running her fingers down his cheek one more time she got off him. The spell was done. He was putty in her hands now.

Turning around to tell the creatures something slapped her face.

(::)

He didn't need Xion's cheers to encourage him he would have slapped her for free. He felt glad Xion was more than able to at least hold them off. When he said them he meant one of them, two of they were currently checking the surrounding area so they had to act quickly.

"Why you?" She hissed going to slap him back.

He was thankful for his training as he pinned her to the ground. Basic training had taught him Sorceresses were mainly good at magic but don't normally train physically. That means if you annoy a young one off the chances are she forgets the magic and you have an upper hand.

"Squall isn't yours." She whined trying to summon some form of magic. So he kicked her. Between her squeals of frustration and fitting to get out of his grip she said. "Angels can't love a human. Either he dies or he becomes one right? Cause you're never going to become human."

He leant down and whispered in her ear. "Better than being with a low life like you." He poured some sleep powered Xion lent him onto her face. He hated to think but this was too easy. Glancing at Xion it was obvious she though this to.

"Just grab him." Xion grumbled. She parried the psychotic brat's katana.

He nodded running over to the brunette. Fear and guilt racked his body as he pulled him sitting up. He wasn't responding. His breathing was too laboured to be normal or healthy and sweat was pouring off him.

"You really are stupid if you think you can stop the reunion." The brat hissed.

"Yeah. Well I ain't got no family." She sneered keeping him away from Cloud who was struggling.

"You could join our family. Mother would just love you." He smiled.

"I used double negative." She smiled sweeping her purple and black blade at his face. He jumped back and glared at her.

"I just don't have a mum or dad." She fluttered her lashes. "I have a big brother and his girlfriend another big brother who sees me on occasion. I have my boyfriend and his extended family. Also there are two cousins who appear every so often. What more could I want?"

His snarled.

"What are you?" She finally addressed the elephant in the room.

A small grimace of a smile. "The same as said boyfriend."

Xion nodded and ran in for attack.

(::)

Riku sighed watching the battle. Xion did have a certain flare. She had to, out of all the darkness and pain in her non life she had to still smile and laugh. He would worry if she didn't.

He looked down at his feet. The oldest looking thing didn't stand much of a chance in close combat. His long hair tangled around his face. The middle looking one was still looking for the demon girl. He smiled she had used a stone made from the very depths of hell to create an illusion around them. Probably an old friend gave it to her. He nodded placing the blindfold around his eyes without one sight the other could work, both interchangeable. She was trying her hardest to get information. He wasn't giving up so He felt he now had to join their battle. That and Cloud was really struggling to get summon a portal out.

His blade felt so natural in his hand. Once he hated it now it was just the extension to his arm. Every swing and sweep felt so natural he forgot that there was a difference.

(::)

Xion was thankful when her prince jumped into the battle. His eyes covered so she knew he was willing to do anything to win. Or protect her as he kept saying.

Turning around she ran to Cloud struggling to hold Leon and summon a portal.

"Need help." She grinned and placed one hand in front of her. Darkness swirled up the ground like a great snake and wrapped around itself until it was ready and opened up to another place. "Birds and injuries go first." She smiled pushing them forwards. She refocused her attention on Riku. There was something eerily similar in the fighting styles. She would have to bring it up with him later. Now she had to deal with an unconscious Leon.

Stepping in felt as if every single fear and pain was washed away. Like icy water waking you up from a dream. She ignored it. It was like a siren's call for you to only fall deeper towards the hellions that wanted your heart for they had long lost theirs.

(::)

_It felt like a dream. At first. Leon was walking on clouds. "This must be what heaven's like." He sighed to himself. "Cloud must really like it." He blinked back the tears. Instead the clouds turned black and cried for him. Sadness just washed over him. It suddenly felt so lonely. The sun in the distance turned a silvery blue colour._

(::)

Kairi giggled as Riku huffed for the tenth time in that hour. Sora had been running backwards and forwards to see if Leon was ok and if he was awake yet. Cloud kept kicking him out the room.

She rolled her eyes as Riku stuck his leg out. Sora didn't stand a chance.

"Hey." He glared. Then looked at the bedroom door hopefully. He didn't know what was happening and it was best not to ask but he worried.

"He just has to wake up on his own." Riku sighed holding out a hand for him. "There's no point stressing Cloud out as well."

Sora nodded. He looked at the door again. "I know."

Kairi smiled. "Everything will work out." She glanced at Riku. She knew more than she let on and should know. "It normally does."

"Trust us." Riku said hugging Sora. "We know he means everything to you."

"You two mean everything to me." He mumbled out of Riku top.

Kairi joined in the hug. "We know."

(::)

Cloud had his head resting against Leon's chest. His heart beat lulled him into a sense of peace. He was still worrying but calm at the same time. He felt bad of Leon. He felt as if he was the reason so much misfortune had fallen on Leon's head. No. Wait. He was the reason. He selfishly wanted a human and now Leon was suffering for his sin. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Rinoa's words came back to him. He refused to let Leon die but...Would he be happy if he was out of the picture. Maybe.

He curled up next to Leon like a cat. He didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to sleep.

(::)

Yuffie looked sad at Aerith. She hadn't meant to hurt Leon it just came out. She didn't even know he was standing behind her.

The brunette shook her head. "What could you have done? He would have found out sooner or later."

"But still." Yuffie looked away. "Vincent's been gone for three years and I was just so happy he was returning and well yeah." She looked away.

"You miss him."

She nodded. "Hopefully he left _her_."

Aerith nodded. In her mind she tried to work out as many possibilities as she could. Somehow she didn't think there was a nice option in this dilemma. She prayed Vincent came home with some good news.

* * *

QE:Please review.

E.S.P:There's another cookie in it for you. :)


	6. Chapter 6

QE:Yay. quickest update.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

QE:Not even the sims joke. That was from my sister.

* * *

Leon opened his eyes to see Cloud curled up like a cat. Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth his mum would have said. It hurt slightly thinking of her but not as bad as before. He smiled lightly as he ran his fingers through his sunshine hair. "Sometimes I wonder why God lets bad stuff happen." He sighed. "No. I actually gave up hope three years ago when my friends left me for dead."

Blue eyes blinked at him. "I stopped believing in his existence when my brother when missing." Cloud stated. "If we were his chosen children why do we behave no better than the demons?" He looked away. "Sometimes I think we are just some sick video game and someone like Sora is playing us."

Leon smirked at that. Sora did have a tendency to go and kill his Sims when he got bored. He just liked playing God with them.

"Wait you don't believe in god?" He asked Cloud.

"What you think because I'm an Angel some great deity will talk to me." A small smile played his kissable lips. "If that was true then I don't think I would be here." He smiled softly at Leon.

Leon looked at him sceptically.

"Even Namine doesn't believe in him. Last I hear she says he is just as real as Santa."

"Santa isn't real?" Sora said heartbroken at the door. He turned at ran to the living room. "Riku! Cloud said Santa isn't real."

"He isn't moron. I've been telling you this since we were little."

Leon face palmed to hide his smiled. He looked down at Cloud who had returned to his place above his heart.

Remnants of his conversation with Rinoa returned to his mind. _"Do you know why you are betraying Cloud so willingly?" _Had he? He didn't know any more. Did Cloud know? Did he truly believe Cloud would lie there if he did? No, he didn't. He had seen Cloud when he was mad. He wouldn't stand a chance.

He flinched when something poked him. Cloud frowned at him. "Did you hear me?" He inquired.

Leon blinked. OK so maybe he did know and now he was going to die.

"Are we getting breakfast?" He asked jumping off the bed and bouncing around. He reminded Leon of a puppy...or Zack. "What?" He laughed.

"You look like Zack." He smirked when Cloud's face dropped.

(::)

_Blood splattered the silver. Words were said. Everything turned in motion. Clogs started turning. She smiled. The deed was done._

_(::)_

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Yuffie yelled clinging to Leon for dear life. "I'M SORRY!"

Leon poked her forehead and pushed her away. He really hated her clinginess. "It was just a shock alright." Imagine four hours of that.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "The romance section needs reordering." She smiled as Yuffie all too happily ran off. She didn't stop smiling when Leon sighed with relief. "She really feels bad."

"I know." He stated checking the security cameras. She had only been gone two seconds and she had the entirety of the romance section on the floor.

Out of everything that has happened he was just glad to get to work. The normalness of this place was calming. Even with it once being invaded by angels.

He clenched his hands. Yuffie had written a sign in books. 'I'm sorry.'

"Aww that's sweet."

(::)

Cloud could feel it in his bones. The sense of impending doom. He hated it. He could never know what would happen. Commanders and General had a sixth sense at this stuff. Cadets didn't. Maybe that was why Roxas was a Commander and he was a Cadet. Was a Cadet.

He glanced at Riku. He was noticeable tense. He sensed it to. His hands ready to strike.

He couldn't focus on the mundane task at hand. So he resolved to walk around the apartment. Checking and rechecking ever room. All three bedrooms, the bathroom, living space where Riku was cooking and checked again. He trusted the charms and spells on the walls and doors. The feeling was just too much.

Riku watched him calmly before returning to the task at hand.

"The waiting is always worse." He mumbled as the Angel walked in again.

He nodded. It was hell.

(::)

Taking small steps forwards Leon walked home. Slowly counting the days until Vincent was back and he had to get a new job to support his family. They were struggling to survive anyway. The house was still in a desperate need of repair. They were just surviving on food in the cupboard. If anything else broke they would just have to live without. His mind turned to his old friends. If he could just talk to them, they could get him on a job...No they would never talk to him ever again.

Someone grabbed him and hugged tightly. "I haven't missed you." It mumbled happily into his back.

"Really Cloud?" Leon asked trying to pry him off.

They weren't even near home yet.

"You don't have to be so clingy." Leon sighed.

"I try." Cloud nodded. "But I don't want to lose people again."

"You're not even human. How can you call yourself people?" Leon had no idea where that came from but the effect on Cloud was strange. He suddenly stiffened up and glared at him.

"It's a shame I'm not an egotistical ape." Cloud snarled.

He had no idea where this anger came from but it was pushing him to push Cloud.

"It's a shame you think so little of our relationship. It's great you're stuck here. You probably would have gone back to heaven." The cold steel words felt so wrong leaving his mouth it felt foreign and wrong.

Cloud curled and uncurled his hands. He was trying to regulate his temper.

"How much use are you without your wings?" His head snapped to the side. His cheek sting and throbbed in pain. Cloud was gone and so was the anger. It left him cold and empty. He wanted to know where those words were from. Now he was just alone. He blinked back tears and walked home. He had long got used to Cloud walking home it was now so lonely.

He debated about walking in. Sora would be angry at him and Kairi would give him that long sad look. He was also scared the anger that washed over him would return and he would lose his family as well. The sense of dread crawled up his spine. If he didn't walk in then there would be a -man hunt looking for him.

No one was in. The house felt dead. There was normally someone in making the house feel alive. Without someone there he wanted out. Dismissing it as stupid he walked in and dropped his keys into its dish and shrugged off his coat and shoes.

He kept expecting Xion to turn on her music or Riku walking in from the bedroom asking if he could cook. He wanted to call out to see if anyone is hiding. Icy cold realisation came to him. For once in his life he was alone.

He shuffled across the floor and crashed out on his bed. He kept thinking how on to apologise to Cloud. And later Sora. He face planted the pillow and willed sleep to overcome him.

Some really god awful music filled the room. It would be the last time he ever let Xion near his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hay Leon." Xion mumbled. She was obviously shuffling around wherever she was. "Have you and Cloud have a falling out? Because he is around my house asking to stay here."

There was one thing he picked up from that sentence. "You have a house since when?"

"Yeah. Where do you think me and Riku go when we are not at your house? Cause Riku isn't going back to them and I'm not allowed to meet his foster parents."

Leon huffed.

"It's the same place you, Cloud and Zack hid out."

"Can you put Cloud on please?" He closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

"I don't think he wants to." Xion said nervously.

"Tell him..." He didn't know what to say. "The door is always open." It sucked he knew that but it was better than sorry. Sorry meant nothing. Especially when everyone said they were sorry for Sora and his lost and then vanished from their lives.

"Sure." Xion said trying to smile in her voice. "Oh yeah Sora is coming home he left about ten minutes ago."

"OK." He hung up. He couldn't move. Guilt, fear and pain had paralysed him. Sleep dragged him away.

(::)

For some reason the alarm clock blared loud in his ear. He hadn't heard it in a while. Cloud normally was up by...Leon closed his eyes again and pinched the bridge of his nose, Cloud wasn't here anymore and whose fault was that.

It was also his day off.

He dragged himself out of bed and fell backwards. His chest still felt heavy. He just lay there. Ignoring the fact he was hungry and really needed to shower.

He heard shuffling outside his room then the front door slamming.

Sora was off to school.

(::)

He had manage to get showered and dressed and was sitting at the table. It had taken ages. In one hand a cup of tea and the other his phone. He was looking through his contacts. Then going through them again. He wasn't going to call anyone. He kept stopping on the same number. Rinoa's.

Sora walked in and looked at him. "Hi."

He grumbled something.

He didn't even stop him from hugging him.

"Why were you going to call her?" Sora looked at him and sounding hurt. "Why Squall?"

Leon flinched but Sora didn't notice.

"I wasn't." He whispered.

"Haven't you ruined your life enough?" Sora yelled. Tears had already begun to fall. "Isn't it bad enough you pushed away the most important person in your life?" He yanked his phone off his older brother. "Are you too stupid to see you are pushing everyone away again?"

"Shut up." Leon growled.

"I never once asked what you were up to. I never once asked where the money came from or your new set of scars. I never once inquired when you vanished for days on end." Sora slapped his hand away. "You know what? If I knew this was gonna happen I would have gone with Namine when she offered me a place as an Angel." Sora glared at Leon through his tears and ran into his room. Slamming the door behind him. He sunk to the ground as he completely broke down.

He shook when he heard something crash against the wall and Leon storming out. Never once, no matter what happen had Leon stormed out or lost his temper. Sora's heart broke. Even when Mum and Dad had been around Leon kept his head when everyone else lost theirs. Sora cried again for his lost brother. The brother who always held him close.

(::)

Xion watched Riku paced backwards and forwards around her little house. Cloud was on edge. Why was she always the last to know?

"How bad?" She inquired.

He looked at her sadly and continued pacing.

"Doesn't matter I just fight whatever." She smiled.

"No it's." Riku stopped and placed his hands on either side of her and looked seriously into her eyes. "Something is seriously wrong with this scene. Leon would never say anything bad to Cloud. We have seen the way they look at each other and it's just not him. Sora never so easily hates. Kairi has virtually vanished off the face of the Earth and I'm constantly on edge."

Xion nodded. She could hear the fear in his voice.

"What do you want me to do?" She looked him in the eyes. "Well?" A mission, a task.

"We need to find them and soon."

"I'm coming." Cloud said walking into the room.

(::)

Icy winds blew across the ground wrapping frozen water around everyone and everything in its way. That's how Leon found himself frozen to the bone. It was dark and cold and he was out with no coat. He had no idea where he was going but he prayed he would get there soon. He just felt empty.

All that walking and he still ended up that the library. Maybe somewhere it all makes sense but he felt too heavy to care. He just let himself in and crashed out in the staff room. He couldn't face going home or going to apologise to Cloud.

His phone rang again. He hoped deep down that it was Sora or someone along those lines. No it was a number he didn't recognise. He looked at it. The person on the other end was being persistent. He closed his eyes and turned it on silent.

Darkness seemed to creep around him. Taunting him and laughing at his failure. How could he protect his family if he couldn't even save himself?

(::)

He bolted up as something crashed not far from him. Leon grabbed the hockey stick Yuffie demanded to keep there and looked around. It was too dark to see anything but he couldn't turn on the light. He listened out for movement. A sign to say where the intruder was.

"Seriously." A female voice asked trying to hold back laugher. "You're in a shop full of shelves. How did you hit one?"

"Shut up." A male voice hissed back. "Whose idea was it to come here at night?"

Leon rolled his eyes. Just a couple of kids nothing serious.

"If Leon wasn't at home then he would be here." That made him freeze; they had to be talking about someone else.

He gripped the stick tighter. "Hey."

"Leon." The female called happily. "I've been trying to phone you." Namine came into view.

Roxas walked behind here calmly.

Leon shook his head and before he could turn away Namine had grabbed his chin. She looked deeply into his eyes. He felt as if he was a little kid and was in trouble again. "Something has been messing with you." She didn't blink. "Not only you but everyone around you." She sounded so old and mystic.

"I have no idea what you are on about?" He hissed slapping her hand away. He didn't want anyone to touch him.

"Humans have such a resistant against magic it is strange." She blinked at him. "Even if it affects you, you can still fight against it. Angels are always the first to fall under its spell and Demons have a negative effect."

Leon watched her then looked at Roxas. He had a blank look on his face and hands by his side like he was a toy soldier waiting to be set off.

"Why should I care?" He tried to keep his voice level.

Roxas glared at him. "Where is your necklace."

His hand flurried around his neck looking for it.

"Thought so." He huffed. "Namine."

She looked at him and smiled. "Anyway. Is there any chance you can get hold of everyone and get them here?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"I highly doubt any of them will talk to me."

"Ok can I have your phone for the numbers?" She said sheepishly.

"Yeah."

They stayed in the staff room waiting for anyone to turn up. Not that Leon had any hope.

Roxas smiled at Namine from one of the torn and Yuffie battered sofa's "Ven and Terra are going to kill you."

Leon watched as they interacted. It was obvious they were deeply in love. They were constantly touching and looking at each other. They seemed so much closer than he and Cloud had been. He had to look away it was breaking his heart. If this is what Angels needed there was no way he could give it to Cloud.

He watched as the shadows seemed to pull together creating thick infinite darkness and his blonde angel fell out of it.

Xion laughed when she walked out. "Riku's coming in a sec." She shook her head and the groaning angel. "Warned you about it."

"Stupid motion sickness." He grumbled into the floor.

* * *

QE:This is the second to last chapter.

Evestar:(sarky) Oh the suspense.


	7. Chapter 7

QE:This has been updated early because I can't do it tomorrow.

Cyndaquil:And she won't tell us the password.

QE:Yeah.

E.S.P:Fifty points to anyone you can find the Rosario+Vampire reference.

QE:I own nothing and apologize for the rubbish fight sequence.

_

* * *

It was beginning. They could feel it in their bones. Brother was coming. He was coming to help them fight. He did love them. He could break the bonds and they could make him happy. They loved him. He wanted the human dead. The human was as good as dead. They needed to take out the angel most importantly. He had the power to bring back Mother. They could barely confine their excitement. A reunion was in place and they were the first to see._

(::)

He had no idea what they were waiting for. Saying that he really didn't care. All that mattered was he had an opportunity to apologise to Cloud and he couldn't. Cloud looked hurt and it was his fault.

"Oh just kiss and make up." Xion called from her place watching everything in the huge library. She received a quick smack around the head from Riku.

What confused Leon the most was the fact they were both in long black hooded coats but also Riku had a blindfold on. How that was supposed to help?

"Leon." Roxas commanded. He was also in a black coat. "We need to train you for the worse." He lobbed a gun shaped sword at him.

He blinked. It was three o'clock in the morning. What was the worst that would happen?

Namine kicked him in the crotch. He hadn't seen her appear and he didn't see her disappear but she appeared behind Roxas grinning. "Sorry."

He groaned and got up again. He was wearier this time. "Why here?"

Namine stepped forwards. "We have always used this place. It is naturally steeped in cosmic energy." She looked sadly at him. "I know it's like a second home to you but we need this place to fight. Unlike Humans and Demons we Angels cannot summon our final power we need an external source of energy."

They looked up. The lights were shorting out.

"That's not good." Xion huffed.

"I may as well tell you lot what's going on." Namine sighed. She gave an apologetic look. "For sometime angels and demons have been disappearing without a trace. We suspected for a while that either a human is doing this or another angel. Demons don't bother with hiding."

"Too right." Xion called happily. She ducked to avoid another playful slap off Riku.

"When Cloud went missing Roxas poured himself into every single report that night and found huge inconsistencies. We then started watching and analysis everyone high up and found that..." She didn't finish. There had been a loud bang outside.

Roxas and Cloud started towards the door. Riku jumped down next to Namine.

"Stop." Xion called. Both boys looked back at her confused.

Riku beckoned them back.

"It's them." She said. She didn't meant to be cryptic but there was no two ways around it. She held a strange axe like weapon in her hand. It kind of looked like a black and purple key.

Almost like animal instinct everyone was ready to fight. Leon felt slightly out of place. He was tired and still had no idea who they were. He noticed Namine held her notepad with great force. Almost as if she was terrified of something bad happening to it.

He stood up and watched the door. Years of conditioning told him to start running he couldn't win this fight. Yet here he was standing ready to fight whatever was on the other side of the door. "What's their motive for hurting us? Why now?"

Roxas glanced at him. "They want the force that can bring down the entirety of all three realms. They think it's in Cloud. They might not care anymore of status and power like before."

Namine nodded gulping.

"Then we will protect Cloud." Leon stated.

"Sephiroth." Namine called. Somehow she had gain confidence. "You must have been planning this for ages."

"Yes but I'm afraid you two interfere more than your jobs let you." The cold voice sent shivers down Leon's back. To him it sounded like this Sephiroth character was plotting his demise. It also didn't help that he could not tell where he was coming from.

"What will Genesis and Angeal say?" Namine asked concerned. "They best friend descending into insanity."

A low chuckle filled the hall. "I wouldn't insult the one that will kill you."

"Why? Because Mother said so." Namine closed her eyes. "You should know I'm the memory witch."

"You are the White Elder. You left that status." The voice sounded harsher than before. Leon wished she would stop provoking him.

"My name is Namine. I am the memory witch and the white elder. These are who I am not what define me." She spoke with such pose and power Leon had temporally forgotten that they life was in danger.

"A witch like Rinoa."

"What? You have lost your touch. You have to resort to ripping at emotional bonds to win." Namine smiled. "Know your place Sephiroth and back out now. You should know better than to mess with Angels and Demons."

Something smashed.

What was more important? Life or library. Well neither if the library was trashed. Aerith would kill Leon.

Instinct took over and the gun blade thingy was pulled up defensively. In front of him was the same long haired male that caused an earlier injury. While his fight slowed down everyone else speed up. It was disorienting and it did not help he was sluggish. The clashing of steel rang into his ears. Each strike resonated within his body and shook his core. He was amazed slightly the amount of time he nearly died and Xion summoned fireballs to cover him. He was sure time was skipping slightly. Ignoring it completely he attempted to land hits after hits on his opponent. He was already known that the itchy pain meant he was bleeding in several areas.

Green eyes flared with opportunity and fancy footwork barely saved his life. He hissed in pain and grabbed his neck. He looked at his hand. Mixed in his red blood was an acid green colour.

"How's the poison?" The voice hissed.

He glared and kicked out. The thing jumped back. It turned around and went off.

Leon's vision was already starting to go blurry a bit too quickly. He carefully watched the battle. There was no way any of the three things were Sephiroth so that meant he was somewhere around.

Leon bolted into the row of books. He wasn't going to hang around if it meant they may target him to subdue the others. His legs gave out from under him and he rolled onto the floor. He was sick to his stomach but refused to throw up. The shouts were getting worse. He really wanted to scream. The pain was becoming intense.

"Sephiroth."

He looked towards the owner of voice. It sounded distance and angry. It echoed within him.

"LEON." Cloud's worried face came into his view. "What happened?" He was trying to get a good look at the wound but Leon wasn't letting go. His body was in too much pain to more on its own. "Please be ok."

"I'm sorry." Was all Leon got out.

Cloud looked solemn.

A bright light distracted Leon from his lack of thought. The source of the light seemed to come from within Cloud's stomach. He tried to focus but his vision kept blacking out. Cloud looked as if he was pulling the light from within him.

"Don't." Leon slurred. He tried to pull Cloud's hands away.

Cloud smiled weakly. "It's my light. It will heal you." He kissed Leon. "Don't worry I will only be human. You need to fight more than me."

They kissed again. He felt the rays of light burn through his skin making him recoil in pain. Cloud distracted him again. The light was pushed deeper into him. The pain was melting away. New energy stormed his body. "Namine wasn't being entirely truthful. I was supposed to protect you. You are the one who can destroy everything."

He looked at Cloud confused.

The blonde looked away. "No one wanted to inflate your ego or put you or Sora in danger."

Leon smiled and kissed Cloud.

Energy was bursting through each cell in his body. He really though he was going to explode. His back ached and a buzzing noise was too intense to hear probably. The gunblade felt really light in his hands.

He felt really distant from real life. It felt as if something was pushing him forwards and was guiding in to the fight.

Everyone was fighting. Well except Namine she was running and ducking out of harm's way. Roxas and Xion were trying to take on the larger scarier silverette. That had to be Sephiroth with the huge ass sword. Riku was single handed trying to take on all three of the younger ones. Xion would cover him using elemental magic.

He felt someone stand behind him and guided his actions as he ran towards Sephiroth. Roxas turned to help Riku take on the other three. He was vaguely aware that each hit was a lot stronger than the previous ones. He refused to give up.

He parried and countered every attack Sephiroth sent his way. He wasn't entirely sure how he was doing this. Not once did he want to back out of this fight. Something started to burn within him with ever that landed across his blade.

With their swords locked Sephiroth smirked at him. "Do you know what happens to an Angel that gives its light away?"

Leon glared at him. They should be fighting no chatting.

"All the wounds go from the first one and into the ex angel."

A huge mass of power threw Leon to the ground. The time to hit the ground was longer than he expected until he saw them. Brown Wings. Sephiroth was still floating in the air. One single black wing beat the air in a rhymed pattern.

He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth.

Xion was sending attack after attack at him and he was blocking each and every one of them. He watched as Sephiroth drove his sword through her and threw her like a doll at Riku.

He felt anger like never before run through his veins it burnt hot and increased itself even more. Standing up he held the gunblade at Sephiroth and ran. The stupid stunt only worked because Sephiroth didn't see him as a threat until thunder erupted around them.

The gunblade in his hands was screaming for more blood. So he slashed at the monster.

Steal started to connect with steal but more energy than Leon ever knew was flowing through his veins allowing electricity to pass through him towards Sephiroth.

He couldn't think straight. White hot energy was pounding through his mind and body. It was icy hot and trying to flow through his skin. The pain was too much and as Sephiroth backed off to start another attack he screamed. The pain was too much. The last thing he saw before the white wings covered him was the look of horror and realisation in Sephiroth's face before he blacked out. Something held his face as his body spasm with pain.

(::)

When he opened his eyes he could see Roxas had been crying and was sitting next to him.

"What happening Roxas?" Leon asked. He felt as if he had been hit by a train.

Roxas looked shocked and stared at him. "I'm sorry I'm Ven." He smiled apologetically. "Roxas is with Cloud." New tears took over his body.

Leon reacted instinctively and held the Roxas look alike. It sent new waves of pain through his body. Over the kid's shoulder he saw Sora. Sora waved at him grimly while he held onto Xion's hand. Riku was holding onto her with dear life. She wasn't moving.

Something sparked in his body. He moved towards them. Riku just looked dead holding on to her. There was nothing in his eyes.

"Excuse me Leonhart you're not supposed to move." The Kid cried out trying to pull him back. His family was hurt. He had to help them.

"Leon don't bother." Riku mumbled. "Healing spells only hurt her."

Sora used his other hand to cling on to his arm. He was shaking with emotions.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Leon confessed as he placed a hand on Xion's cheek. He was trying to spark energy within her so she could do it herself. He kept trying being aware of her shallow breathing. He felt sick trying. None of that stopped him.

Xion gasped and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Leon. "You have wings." She grimaced trying to smile.

"Xion." Riku held her really tightly.

"Did you get the registration plate of the guy that hit me?" She mumbled out of his coat.

"Yeah." Riku mumbled trying not to break down. "Leon took care of it."

Leon was confused he barely had any idea of what was going on. He turned to the young blonde. "Where's Cloud?"

Ven looked away. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Where is he?" Leon said more forcefully.

"That is none of your business." Stated a new female voice. She had long black hair and brown eyes. "Leonhart Squall I presume." She folded her arms under her huge breast.

"Why is that?" He asked standing up.

He reeled backwards as she slapped him.

"So you really don't care he's dying." She snarled. He voice got fuller and fuller with dangerously wild emotions. "I grew up with Cloud. He is kind and sweet and wouldn't cause unnecessary harm to anything. Why would he choose you over anyone in heaven who could love him properly?"

"Tifa." Ventus stood between them. He grimaced as he waited for the hit.

Neither of them moved as Leon ran past them to the only place he could think that Cloud would be. He truly believed Sephiroth was screwing with his head so he didn't think any of it was true and now...He shook his head.

Roxas was standing over Cloud's body. It wasn't moving. He crashed down next to him and felt his face. It was icy cold and the acid green substance had been wiped away.

"Ven should have stopped you." Roxas said. "We thought it was best for both of you. Namine's arguing your case right now. It's forbidden for angels to give their light away without all of the elder's consent. Even if it's to give it back." There was no life in his voice. Not even any command he gave out. It was just hollow. "If he still was an Angel he would be dust by now." Roxas turned and walked away.

He could feel a spark inside him. It was small but it was hope.

Leon decided then and there what he was going to do.

He tried his hardest to get into the position Cloud was in earlier, was it really the same day? And mimicked what he did. He tried focusing all his attention on the light floating around his body. There was so much. "Thank you Cloud." He smiled before kissing his lips. All the light wrapped itself around both of them and at the same time he felt new light begging and old light dying. He felt Cloud awaken.

A pair of bright blue eyes met his stormy ones; they were filled to the brim with tears.

He felt the wound on his stomach reopen. The one on his neck got angry. The ones lacing his arms tear away at him even more. New ones, ones he believed Cloud had started to claw and tear through his flesh. He hadn't even counted the ones he got from Sephiroth.

He fell sideways unable to move. His vision darkened.

Cloud was sitting up shaking him. Crying loudly. "Please don't die." He cried over and over again. "Please." He voice was getting hoarse.

He felt a peace for the first time in his life faded in to darkness.


	8. epilogue

He was there again in the fluffy heaven from before. It didn't feel so heavy and lonely anymore. The sun in the distance was a bright golden yellow.

_Leon_

He walked towards it in hope. He could barely make out the two dark silhouettes.

"Mum. Dad." Hope and happiness overwhelmed him and he sunk to his knees. He had missed them so much. Everything he had wanted to say left him at that moment holding them close to him. He wanted to apologise for being an awful son and not being a better brother. He wanted to say that he wished he was in the car with them so maybe it would have been different. He wished his last words weren't harsh and uncaring. Not horrible. Not worth getting attacked.

He just wanted to say I love you.

"None of that matters." His dad's voice said happily. "We know." His voice sent shivers down Leon's back and he started to cry. He couldn't help it. All those years of being calm and stoic had taken its toll. He wanted to say sorry all over again.

_Leon._

"Hush." His mum's voice called melodically. "Hush my little Cub." She sang. "Never once have we forgotten or stayed mad at you."

They stayed like that for Leon could have thought was forever.

"Now isn't the time to mellow Squall." His dad mocked.

_Leon._

He didn't know what to say.

_Please come back._

"I don't want to lose you two again." He whimpered. He was happy. Even if it was false happiness.

_Please Leon._

_ Come back._

_ I love you._

_

* * *

_QE:Stuff that you won't find out in this story.

E.S.P:Why Sora knows about Namine.

Evestar:Where is Leon's necklase.

Cyndaquil:What happens to Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

E.S.P:There is probably some other stuff.

QE:Yeah. We are currently trying to write a presqueal and a squeal.

Cyndaquil:It goes without saying we own nothing.

QE:Kairi. We forgot about her.

E.S.P:And?

QE:And we kind of hinted that Riku isn't human.

Evestar:*Whacks QE unconscious."

Everybody:Thanks.


End file.
